1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery terminal stopper and a battery terminal unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional battery terminal stopper and battery terminal unit, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-40258 discloses a battery terminal unit including a battery terminal that is connected to a battery post provided upright on a battery and a rotational movement restricting member that is attached to the battery terminal and is made of a synthetic resin. The rotational movement restricting member of the battery terminal unit has a configuration in which it abuts against the battery in a state where the battery terminal is connected to the battery post so as to restrict an assembled angle of the battery terminal with respect to the battery post.
The battery terminal unit as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-40258 has been desired to be further improved in assembling accuracy of the battery terminal on the battery post in consideration of a space for mounting the battery, for example.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumferences and an object thereof is to provide a battery terminal stopper and a battery terminal unit that can improve assembling accuracy of a battery terminal on a battery post.